Astoria
by Aliiixe
Summary: La société sorcière anglaise se reconstruit, lentement après cette année de terreur et de pertes. Tous essayent d'aller de l'avant. Tous, même Drago Malefoy qui n'espérait plus pouvoir rencontrer quelqu'un comme elle...
1. Chapitre 1 : Réceptions, Réceptions

_**Astoria G. & Drago M.**_

**Chapitre 1 : Réceptions, Réceptions, Réceptions**

Il faisait plutôt frais pour un mois de Juillet, une couche de nuages gris avait recouvert la moitié de l'Angleterre sans épargner le Derbyshire, si bien que les rayons du Soleil se faisaient rares. Un petit frison m'agita. Décidemment, la température laissait à désirer... Je me hâtais de rejoindre la bibliothèque où je pourrais éviter à loisir ma demi-sœur et ses lamentations, tout comme ma belle-mère et ses remarques pas souvent agréables. J'entrais dans la pièce et me dirigeais vers le fond les rayonnages regorgeaient d'ouvrages sorciers sur la Magie de Merlin, Morgan et Odin, sur les Mythes et Légendes, sur la Sorcellerie Antique, mais que très peu sur la Magie Noire.

Mon père, bien qu'ayant appartenu à la maison de Salazar Serpentard, n'y avait jamais touché. Pas même durant ses années à Poudlard. _La famille Greengrass a toujours été réputée pour son impartialité dans les conflits sorciers_, me disait-il. Et j'en avais eu la preuve pendant l'année des Ténèbres. Notre famille était bien sagement restée à l'écart de la Guerre. N'aidant pas les résistants, évitant les Mangemorts avec soin. Voilà à quoi s'était résumée notre vie durant cette période. Je n'avais pu retourner à Poudlard après les vacances de Noël, alors j'étais décidée à apprendre, « pour de vrai », de mon côté, car les Carrow n'avaient fait autre que de la propagande pro-Voldemort en plus de semer la terreur. J'écumais tous les livres de sixième année de ma demi-sœur, m'exerçais en Sortilèges et Enchantements tous les jours, traduisais des textes runiques, relisais le grimoire relatant l'Histoire de Poudlard une énième fois.

Voilà trois ans maintenant que la guerre était finie, que Voldemort était vaincu. Le monde sorcier pouvait enfin respirer. J'avais aujourd'hui dix-neuf ans et j'entamerais en Octobre ma deuxième année à l'Université Britannique de Magie Avancée, en cursus Sortilèges et Enchantements.

Si les rayonnages de notre bibliothèque familiale regorgeaient de livres sorciers, ils ne manquaient pas non plus d'œuvres moldues, tous aussi intéressants que celles sorcières. J'affectionnais tout particulièrement leurs romans, qui ne manquaient ni d'imagination ni de qualité dans l'écriture. C'était un vrai délassement que de les lire. L'ambiance de la pièce feutrée m'apaisait, si bien que j'y passais le plus clair de mes journées, à lire et à rêvasser. Mon père venait me rejoindre lorsqu'il n'était pas en affaire et tous deux apprécions le calme de la bibliothèque. Souvent, nous discutions et partagions nos avis sur certaines œuvres et sujets d'actualité. Celui qui revenait régulièrement se trouvait être la condition des Nés-Moldus dans le monde sorcier. C'est d'ailleurs en le questionnant à ce sujet, lorsque j'eus une dizaine d'années, que j'appris que ma mère était née-moldue.

Elle et mon père s'étaient rencontrés à Poudlard, pour se perdre de vue ensuite et se retrouver cinq ans plus tard. Marié à une femme qu'il n'aimerait jamais, il en aima une autre, ma mère et près d'un an après la naissance de sa fille légitime, naquit une autre : moi. Je ne poussais mon premier cri qu'elle mourait. La sage-femme de Ste Mangouste qui s'était occupé l'accouchement et qui était dans la confidence, contacta mon père, qui s'en trouva très affecté. Mais pas une seconde l'idée de me confier à un orphelinat ou une famille d'accueil ne lui effleura l'esprit : il me reconnut et m'accueillit dans la demeure familiale des Greengrass. Ma belle-mère, Lucretia, tempêta, refusant la présence d'une enfant qui n'était pas la sienne, mais face à l'obstination de son mari, elle finit par céder et se contenta dès lors de m'ignorer. Aujourd'hui, rassurée par le fait que Daphné était qualifiée de beauté partout où elle allait, et donc, que je ne pourrais lui faire d'ombre car je n'avais ni la chevelure blonde, ni la « distinction » des Sangs-Pur, elle semblait me supporter davantage, ou tout du moins, nos échanges étaient plus cordiaux.

Je soupirais. Ce soir, nous recevions toute la _crème_ de la société sorcière. A mots couverts, il ne s'agissait autre que d'une bande de sorciers imbus d'eux même qui se qualifiaient de supérieur. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mon père acceptait encore ce genre de mascarades sous son toit, lui qui ne s'était jamais vanté d'appartenir à la noble lignée Greengrass ou ni moqué les Nés-moldus. Je devinais sans difficulté que ma belle-mère y était pour quelque chose. Cette femme était comme presque toutes les autres de sa condition, superficielle et plutôt sotte, si bien qu'elle se faisait vite une opinion – celui qu'auraient les gens de son « rang » – et n'en changeait pas, toute aussi bornée et orgueilleuse qu'elle était. Sans grande surprise, ma demi-sœur était sa réplique, mais en plus d'être arrogante, on ne pouvait trouver plus sournoise. Depuis l'enfance, elle s'appliquait à me rendre la vie impossible, cassant mes jouets, déchirant mes livres, lacérant mes robes. Mais si elle était sournoise, je n'en étais pas moins maligne. Et quand je fus en âge de pouvoir répliquer, je m'assurais qu'elle se fasse toujours prendre sur le fait par notre père sans que j'aie à lever le petit doigt ou pleurnicher. Finalement, je menais une vie assez paisible. Mon père ne m'obligeait aucunement à assister aux réceptions mondaines auxquelles lui, sa femme et Daphné se rendaient, et je le soupçonnais de ne pas vouloir m'y voir, non pas parce que je lui faisais honte du fait de mon ascendance, mais pour me protéger de ce monde d'harpies plutôt que de sorciers. Ces après-midi et ces soirées là, je pouvais donc profiter du calme de la maison et de l'immense parc qui l'entourait pour m'y promener à loisir, courir jusqu'au lac et m'y baigner si le temps me le permettait.

« Maitresse ? » m'appelait une des elfes de maison depuis la porte.

« Je suis là, Mifty. Qu'y-a-t'il ? » répondis-je en la rejoignant après avoir reposé le roman sur son étagère.

« Mrs Greengrass vous… vous s- somme d'aller vous préparer, Miss Astoria. » fit-elle d'une voix troublée. Ma belle-mère me _sommait_ d'aller me préparer, hum ? Très bien. Je ferais en sorte qu'elle le regrette… d'une façon des plus subtiles.

« J'y vais, Mifty. Merci. » Je quittais la bibliothèque d'un pas décidé et rejoignais ma chambre. Ma garde robe était gigantesque. Bien qu'elle soit moitié moins importante que celle de Daphné. Mais j'avais largement de quoi lui faire concurrence.

Non je n'étais pas blonde. Et non, je n'avais pas ce qui faisait l'honneur des femmes Greengrass. Mais je m'en passais bien. Mes longs cheveux chocolats coiffés minutieusement et mes yeux océans qu'une elfe maquillait avec raffinement me donnaient l'air d'une nymphe. Je n'avais pas pour habitude de me faire choyer de cette façon par des elfes, mais je voulais en mettre plein la vue ce soir, uniquement pour faire enrager Lucretia, et Daphné à l'occasion. Cette dernière ne pouvait supporter le fait qu'on puisse me trouver jolie, puisqu'elle n'avait que sa _beauté_ pour peser dans la balance contre moi. Et ma belle-mère, qui ne pensait qu'aux intérêts de la famille avant tout et à son statut social – sans, bien sûr, oublier l'argent – ne parlait que du prochain mariage plus qu'avantageux de sa magnifique et adorable fille, et donc, ne voulait surtout pas me voir empiéter sur ses plates bandes. Elle était plus que ravie de me voir préférer le calme de la maison aux soirées mondaines, et ne s'en cachait aucunement. Plusieurs fois, sans que j'aie formulé le vœu de vouloir les accompagner, elle m'incitait rester au manoir sous des allusions peu déguisées ou bien s'arrangeait pour que je ne sois prévenue de leur sortie qu'au dernier moment. Cela ne me dérangeait pas le moins du monde. En fait, j'aimais voir dans ses yeux cette lueur de satisfaction qu'elle avait pour elle-même quand elle parvenait à ses fins en pensant que c'était à mes dépends et que cela m'affectait. Il n'y avait pas de situation plus burlesque que celles-ci et je parvenais difficilement à contenir les rires qui me secouaient devant elle.

Je revêtis une robe de soie bleu nuit fluide qui découvrait mes épaules et la naissance de mes seins dans un décolleté délicat, et tombait droite sur le sol, dévoilant ma jambe droite jusqu'à ma cuisse par une coupe habile. Parée ainsi, je pouvais être certaine que la réaction de Lucretia ne serait pas pour me déplaire. J'ajoutais à ma tenue une dernière note d'éclat en accrochant à mon cou un fin collier de diamants que m'avait offert mon père pour les grandes occasions. Là. Il ne me manquait plus que les chaussures. Des escarpins noirs m'attendaient au pied de mon lit.

Je finissais de les chausser quand on toqua à la porte de ma chambre.

« Astoria ? Puis-je entrer ? » demandait mon père. Je m'empressais de lui ouvrir, et le laissait passer. « …Tu ressembles de plus en plus à ta mère… Tu es éblouissante. » dit-il avec émotion après m'avoir détaillée. Je lui souriais.

« Merci, Papa. Vouliez-vous m'entretenir de quelque chose ? »

« En fait, j'étais simplement venu te chercher. Tous nos invités ou presque sont arrivés, et je te préférerais à mon bras plutôt que seule pour les… affronter. » Consciencieux jusqu'au bout. Je ne pouvais rêver meilleur père. Je pris le bras qu'il me tendait et nous rejoignîmes les escaliers en haut desquels je m'arrêtais un instant, inspirant à fond, fixant sur mon visage une façade d'amabilité distante.

* * *

Tadaaam. Pfiu. Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Entre les titres qui ne collent pas, les fautes d'inattention et la mise en page à faire...

Sinon, qu'en dîtes-vous ?


	2. Chapitre 2 : Confidences

**Chapitre 2 : Confidences**

L'escalier principal que nous empruntions donnait sur le vestibule où la maîtresse de maison accueillait les invités qui défilaient avant de rejoindre le Grand Salon, attenant à la pièce. Quand plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers nous, celui de Lucretia suivit et j'eus le plaisir de voir l'image de bonne humeur qu'affichait son visage virer à la surprise puis à l'indignation. Je tournais mon visage vers celui de mon père qui n'avait rien manqué de ce changement d'expression et me sourit, complice. Comme lui, je saluais d'un signe de tête les invités encore dans le vestibule, avant de nous diriger vers la Grand Salon où notre entrée fut des plus… remarquées. La plupart des invités s'étaient tournée vers nous, et j'eus le sentiment que tous me regardaient. Ils me dévisageaient sans gêne, détaillant ma tenue, mais je ne rougis pas, et la tête haute, affichais un petit sourire satisfait. Si ma belle-mère avait été mortifiée par mon audace, Daphné était indescriptible. Pendue au cou d'un grand blond platine qui ne ressemblait en rien à son fiancé, elle n'avait pas immédiatement remarqué que les têtes s'étaient tournées vers l'entrée de la pièce et encore moins ma présence. Lorsque son regard prit le chemin de celui du jeune homme auquel elle était collée, elle sursauta, surprise en constatant que j'en étais la fin, puis son joli visage de poupée en porcelaine se tordit en une grimace que je ne puis décrire. De la colère, de la jalousie et un soupçon de haine. Je jubilais.

Mon père m'entraina alors vers un petit groupe de personnes qu'il semblait apprécier, me tirant ainsi de mes pensées.

« Astoria, je te présente Mrs Malefoy, Mr et Mrs Nott, et Mrs Zabini. » fit-il en se tournant vers moi. Je souriais, aimablement cette fois-ci.

« Bonsoir... J'espère que votre soirée se passe agréablement. » Les femmes m'accordèrent un sourire avenant tandis que Mr Nott se contentait d'un signe de tête. Ce dernier engagea la conversation avec mon père qui, d'un regard entendu, m'incita à converser plus amplement avec les dames. Heureusement pour moi, je n'eus pas à faire énormément d'efforts car Mrs Zabini se chargea elle-même de me faire parler.

« Comment se passent tes études Astoria ? Blaise m'a dit que vous suiviez le même cursus. »

« Fort bien, je vous remercie. »

Blaise était mon ainé de deux ans. Nous ne nous étions jamais vraiment parlé à Poudlard : pour moi, il n'était alors qu'un ami de Daphné – _qui se gardait bien de me présenter à son petit cercle de Serpentards prétentieux_. Craignait-elle que je puisse alors lui faire de l'ombre ? Non, certainement pas. Je n'étais qu'une gamine (une Serdaigle qui plus est), et n'étais pas suffisamment digne d'intérêt à leurs yeux. Après la chute de Voldemort, les élèves qui avaient plus ou moins suivi les directives des Carrow, s'étaient vus condamner par le Mangenmagot à deux ans de travaux d'intérêts magiques et moldus et devaient vivre parmi ces derniers durant un temps. Tous en avaient retenu une leçon d'humilité, et avaient ouvert les yeux sur le monde qui les entourait. Les moldus, s'ils étaient dépourvus de pouvoirs magiques, ne manquaient pas d'ingéniosité. Sur de nombreux plans, ils étaient beaucoup avancés que nous autres sorciers. Surtout en matière de technologies ! Nous pourrions les imiter, et rouler en voiture magiquement améliorée, développer les transports, la communication ! Et au niveau culturel ! Leurs musées me faisaient rêver… Bref. Tous ces jeunes dont on avait bourré le crâne d'idéaux racistes n'étaient plus, _ou presque_.

Blaise Zabini n'en avait pas fait parti, mais l'année suivant celle des Ténèbres n'avait été facile pour personne, si bien qu'il avait préféré aller à l'étranger, le temps que les choses se calment. Il n'était revenu que deux ans plus tard, et avait intégré l'Université Britannique de Magie Avancée, où j'avais fait sa connaissance.

« Mère ? » Mrs Malefoy se retourna à l'appel du jeune homme blond platine auquel Daphné était pendue au cou un peu plus tôt, que je reconnaissais aisément maintenant : Drago Malefoy. Je ne pouvais ignorer qui il était. Sa mère se déplaça d'un pas, l'invitant à se joindre à nous.

« Drago », lui sourit sa mère en se tournant à nouveau vers nous. « Tu connais Mr Greengrass ? » fit-elle en le désignant finement. Il hocha la tête en tendant la main vers mon père qui la serra avec bienveillance. Ce dernier posa sa main sur mon épaule.

« Drago, je te présente Astoria, ma fille cadette. Mais vous vous connaissez déjà me semble-t-il…? » Il me détailla de la tête au pied avec un sourire poli.

Je l'observais attentivement moi aussi. Il était plutôt grand, et devait bien me dépasser de trente centimètres, ses épaules n'avaient plus rien de frêle contrairement à l'image que j'en avais à Poudlard, et son costume noir parfaitement taillé faisait ressortir ses cheveux blonds. Son visage n'était plus aussi allongé que dans mes souvenirs, ses traits moins durs, il semblait avoir retrouvé la quiétude qui l'avait abandonné ces dernières années. Mais son regard argenté était toujours un peu sévère, atténué par le sourire discret qu'il arborait parfois.

« En effet. Nous nous sommes croisés, à Poudlard », dit-il à mon père.

« Mais nous n'avons jamais vraiment fait connaissance », m'empressais-je d'ajouter. Ce que je regrettais aussitôt. Un sourire entendu discret naquit sur les lèvres des adultes nous entourant. _Pourquoi ! Pourquoi l'ai-je encore ouverte ?_ Je me maudissais intérieurement. Et anticipais le pire.

« Bien, dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas les laisser discuter à leur aise ? » dit aussitôt Mrs Malefoy avant de se tourner vers Mrs Nott et Mrs Zabini. _J'avais raison_. « Venez mes chères, allons chercher quelques rafraichissements. » Je les regardais s'éloigner vers le bar tandis que mon père entrainait Mr Nott un peu plus loin pour parler affaire.

Je réprimais un soupir et essayais de donner contenance. Drago semblait tout aussi contrarié que moi par les manœuvres indiscrètes de nos parents. Dont je ne comprenais vraiment pas le but. Qu'avaient-ils derrière la tête ? Je décidais d'en avoir le cœur net.

« Pourrais-tu m'éclairer sur les raisons de ce… manège ? » demandais-je à mon seul interlocuteur qui me dévisagea avec amusement.

« Aurais-tu oublié que toutes les soirées de ce genre ne sont qu'un vaste marché matrimonial ? »

« Certainement pas. » Je ne pouvais l'avoir oublié : ma belle mère se vantait tous les jours de l'heureuse alliance qui allait unir les familles Greengrass et Nott, et Daphné – même si elle n'était pas ravie – n'hésitait pas à me bassiner avec cette histoire de mariage avantageux, comme pour me montrer que je n'aurais jamais la pareille. « Mais cela ne me concerne aucunement. »

« Et pourquoi donc ? » s'étonna-t-il. Je le dévisageais, surprise. Il semblerait qu'il ait oublié un détail _majeur_.

« Je ne suis pas une marchandise de premier choix », fis-je avec un sourire amusé.

« _Pardon ?_ » Je ris face à son air interloqué.

« Je suis de sang mêlé », finis-je par dire.

« Oh. »

« _Oh_ ? C'est tout ce que cela t'inspire ? » demandais-je, sarcastique.

« C'est que je l'ignorais. »

« ...Vraiment ? » Je restais sceptique. Ma demi-sœur n'hésitait pas à me rabaisser dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion, et qu'elle n'ait pas parlé de mon ascendance moldue m'étonna.

« Daphné a toujours soigneusement évité de nous parler de toi – enfin, quand je l'écoutais, _ce qui m'arrivait rarement_. Mais je comprends pourquoi maintenant. »

« Pardon ? » C'était à son tour de rire de mon air ahuri. _Que veut-il dire par là ?_

« Tu la connais. Pour rien au monde elle ne laisserait une autre lui faire de l'ombre… et certainement pas toi », fit-il avec un sourire amusé. Jamais, je ne l'avais vu aussi décontracté et aimable. Ce qui me perturba encore un peu plus.

« Je – Je ne comprends pas… » _C'est pas vrai !_ J'ai bégayé. J'ai_ bé-ga-yé _!… La Honte.

« Disons que… tu es plutôt jolie », dit-il, légèrement gêné. Drago Malefoy, _gêné_. **Gêné !** Bon, je n'étais pas mieux – rougissante comme une pivoine. « Hm. Sinon, comment se passent tes études ? »

Je le bénissais en pensée de changer de sujet de lui-même. Je n'osais imaginer ce que j'aurais pu dire comme boulette si nous avions été obligés de continuer cette conversation. Cette nouvelle _facette_ de la personnalité de Drago me troublait, et je ne savais quoi en penser. Etait-il sincère ?... Durant des années il n'avait été qu'arrogant, vaniteux, tout ce que je détestais chez les gens de son espèce. Je savais par mon père que sa famille et lui avaient vécu l'horreur, la peur au ventre durant plus de quatre ans, l'omniprésence de Voldemort. Il n'était plus le petit crétin orgueilleux qu'il avait été. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander s'il s'en était réellement remis.

Sa famille s'en était tirée assez honorablement à la suite du procès de Lucius Malefoy, qui avait évité Azkaban mais pas les amendes importantes. Ni Narcissa ni Drago n'avaient été inquiétés grâce à Harry Potter qui avait plaidé leur cause. Mon père m'avait appris que c'était Mrs Malefoy qui, pour son fils, avait trompé Voldemort et ainsi permis à l'Élu de s'en sortir puis de vaincre le mage noir.

Eux aussi avaient quitté l'Angleterre l'année suivante, après que Drago eut passé ses ASPIC à la suite de la session d'été, pour gagner la France où il leur restait des parents éloignés. Les choses s'étaient calmées, la population sorcière britannique réapprenait à vivre, rire et sourire, les blessures se refermaient, lentement, ou en prenaient le chemin. Ils avaient regagné le Royaume Uni un an plus tard, Lucius reprit ses affaires dont il avait chargé mon père de faire un tri important, régularisant les plus frauduleuses, développant les plus honorables. Narcissa renoua contact avec ses plus anciennes amies et Drago avec les siens.

« Et depuis je fais des recherches pour améliorer l'efficacité de certaines potions dans la grange aménagée en labo au fond du domaine du Manoir. Mes parents l'ont fait… récurer – purifier si je puis dire – avant de s'y réinstaller… L'atmosphère y est plus vivable maintenant. » Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure et même si un faible sourire contrit étirait ses lèvres, je me doutais qu'il n'était pas facile d'oublier les souvenirs qui hantaient ces murs.

J'avais perdu le fils du temps au fur et à mesure que se poursuivait notre conversation, et je ne me rendis compte que nous avions erré dans le manoir jusqu'à la bibliothèque que lorsque Mifty m'en appela depuis la porte.

« Miss Astoria…? »

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demandais-je en allant à sa rencontre.

« Votre père m'a demandé de vous prévenir que vous alliez bientôt passer à table. Il a ajouté qu'il serait préférable de rejoindre vos convives avant. »

« Merci Mifty. Nous y allons tout de suite. » Elle disparut dans un _Plop_ discret et je me tournais vers Drago avec une envie irrépressible de… _me rendre ridicule ?_ « On fait la course ? »

La bibliothèque était de l'autre côté du Manoir, et en marchant, il fallait bien dix minutes pour rejoindre le Grand Salon. Réflexion faite, il m'en aurait fallu presque autant si je n'avais pas enlevé mes escarpins pour courir pieds nus. Je n'entendais plus le bruissement de la soie de ma robe ni ne sentais la fraîcheur du marbre sous mes pieds nus, je ne pensais plus qu'à l'idée saugrenue mais plus que bienvenue qui m'avait traversée l'esprit.

Nous avions bien discuté une heure et demie, de tout et de rien, puis de sujets plus sérieux et d'autres plus légers à nouveau, tout déambulant dans le Manoir. Me parler de lui, et de sa famille lui était venu naturellement, sans que j'eusse à pousser ses confidences. Et je l'en remerciais. Il ne me traitait pas comme une gamine incapable de s'intéresser à autre chose qu'à la mode, aux garçons et aux ragots. Je n'avais fait réellement sa connaissance que depuis quelques heures mais je l'appréciais déjà et je fus agréablement surprise lorsque je le vis courir à ma suite, et rire aux éclats. Mon idée avait porté ses fruits : la mine sombre qu'il arborait quelques instants plus tôt avait disparue de son visage.

Nous arrivâmes presque essoufflés au vestibule, le sourire aux lèvres. Je rechaussais mes escarpins tandis qu'il essayait de calmer son fou rire. _Va-t-il finir par s'en remettre ?_ Je me savais comique, mais burlesque j'aimais déjà beaucoup moins.

« Cesse donc de rigoler. Ou je vais finir par me vexer », dis-je le plus calmement du monde. Lui sembla reprendre quelque peu contenance avant de me sourire gentiment.

« Jamais je ne vous moquerais Miss, ce ne serait pas digne d'un gentleman. »

« Gentleman…? Vraiment ? » soufflais-je en mettant un peu d'ordre dans ma coiffure.

« A votre tour de me railler », fit-il avec un faux air pincé. Je rigolais à nouveau. Un sourire serein et agréable vint étirer ses lèvres. « C'est gentil à toi de m'avoir écouté… Merci, Astoria. »

Je lui rendais son sourire. Décidemment. Ce nouveau Drago m'intriguait. Et me troublait plus que de raison car je me sentis rougir sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Je préférais me détourner, ne lui laissant pas l'occasion de me perturber d'avantage, et surtout pour lui cacher mes joues rosies. Depuis quand suis-je aussi… sentimentale ? Pour un simple sourire anodin ? Il y a définitivement quelque chose qui cloche.

J'inspirais silencieusement, reprenant contenance et appliquais sur mon visage une façade de froide politesse, l'air distante. Drago semblait avoir fait de même. Nous atteignîmes les doubles portes entrouvertes du Grand Salon que nous poussâmes doucement d'un même geste et entrâmes dans la pièce. Nous arrivions au bon moment car les invités commençaient tout juste à se rendre dans la Salle à Manger qui jumelait le salon. Je rejoignais discrètement mon père. Il semblait être en grand conciliabule avec Mr Nott. J'attendais à l'écart, à quelques pas de lui. Mais ce que j'entendis de la conversation m'interpella.

« … Et comptes-tu marier ta fille elle aussi ? » demandait Mr Nott. Il ne parlait pas de Daphné puisqu'elle était fiancée à son propre fils, j'en déduisais donc qu'il s'agissait de moi et écoutais attentivement, instantanément soucieuse.

« Certainement pas. Et même si je le voulais, jamais je ne pourrais l'obliger à un mariage arrangé, elle est bien trop indépendante et obstinée pour y consentir. Daphné n'y a pas réchappé car Lucretia ne jure que par ça », répondit mon père avec une grimace. Je devinais que cela ne l'enchantait pas.

Les mariages arrangés étaient encore d'actualité dans ce microcosme de pseudo Sangs-Purs, ce que mon père désapprouvait. Lui avait été contraint d'épouser une femme, belle certes, mais sotte et désagréable, et il ne souhaitait pas cela à ses enfants. Par ailleurs il était reconnu _scientifiquement_ que les alliances Sangs-Purs étaient celles qui avaient le plus de probabilité d'avoir des enfants non sorciers. Alors, non, il n'était pas favorable à ces alliances. Je n'étais nullement concernée par ces mariages – après tout, je n'étais qu'une Sang-Mêlé – et je remerciais mon père de m'éviter une telle chose.

« Mais n'as-tu pas déjà reçu plusieurs demandes pour Astoria ? »

« Deux. Que j'ai aussitôt repoussées. Il semblerait que les familles nobles de notre société s'inquiètent pour leur descendance et se soient dit qu'une Sang-Mêlé dont un parent est de sang pur ferait bien l'affaire si cela engendre une descendance sorcière. »

…

**QUOI !**

J'étais sidérée. Avais-je bien entendu ? Bon sang ! Je ferais mieux de courir faire ma malle et aller me cacher chez les moldus. Là bas au moins, j'étais certaine de ne jamais croiser ces maudits Sangs-Purs arriérés !

« _Astoria_ ? » Je sursautais.

« Blaise ! Tu m'as fichue une de ces trouilles », soufflais-je la main sur le cœur. Il rit de mon air surpris et se pencha vers moi.

« T'aurais-je surpris à épier une conversation ? » susurra-t-il. J'affichais une mine faussement outrée.

« Moi ? Jamais…! »

« Etait-elle intéressante au moins ? » demanda-t-il. _Bien ! Il ne croit pas un mot de ce que je dis !_

« Plutôt surprenante. _Inquiétante_ et surprenante… » Il haussa un sourcil, perplexe. J'agitais évasement la main, signe que je ne souhaitais pas m'étendre sur le sujet. Il haussa les épaules cette fois et me proposa son bras que j'acceptais volontiers pour rejoindre la salle à manger.

Alors que nous progressions dans le flot d'invités, je me surpris à comparer Blaise et Drago. De la même taille et l'air aristocrate, ils ne manquaient aucunement d'élégance. Sinon, ils étaient les parfaits contraires : le premier au teint chocolat noir, le second chocolat blanc, l'un aux cheveux noirs, crépus et courts, et l'autre, blonds, lisses et faussement décoiffés. Ils avaient ce même regard parfois sévère qui s'avérait plus souvent rieur et moqueur noir onyx et gris perle. Et à ma plus grande surprise, je ne pouvais m'en empêcher de préférer le second au premier.

Nous entrâmes dans la Salle à Manger – immense, que nous utilisions que pour les réceptions – qui accueillait aujourd'hui plus de quatre vingt invités. La pièce était agréablement décorée, chaque table avait ses fleurs et ses bougies ainsi que son nom inscrit habilement sur une carte animée. Blaise à mes côtés, je consultais la liste des tables, cherchant mon nom. Sans grande surprise, je ne l'y trouvais pas.

« Je m'étonnais que Lucretia n'ait pas encore répliqué. Maintenant c'est chose faite », murmurais-je à mon ami. Il n'ignorait rien de cette mésentente entre ma belle mère et moi.

« Nous allons vite arranger ça », fit une voix sévère derrière moi. Mon père fixait la liste avec raideur et soupira en me voyant aborder mon petit air mutin. « Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi cela t'amuse. »

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit Père, cela ne m'affecte aucunement. Et puis, j'ai plusieurs amis qui me feront certainement un peu de place à leur table…? » dis-je en regardant Blaise avec insistance. Ce dernier ne put que céder et déclara avec le sourire :

« Nous allons devoir nous serrer les coudes. Je te préviens, si tu t'assois à côté de moi, je t'interdis de piquer dans mon assiette ! » Mon père rit discrètement et nous enjoignit à gagner notre table.

* * *

Chapitre 3 en phase d'écriture - relecture. Affaire à suivre... ;]


	3. Chapitre 3 : Un Repas Interminable

**Chapitre 3 : Un Repas Interminable.**

Le repas s'éternisait. Voilà deux heures que nous étions passés à table et nous n'avions pas encore atteint le dessert. D'abord, une entrée faite d'amuse-gueules était apparue dans nos assiettes. Puis une seconde, cette fois ci une soupe. Le plat principal ne fut composé _que_ de trois mets, et je n'avais pas touché au dernier.

Mes plus proches voisins de tablé n'étaient autre que Blaise et Drago, et tous deux s'amusaient à critiquer sans gêne les idéaux arriérés qu'on leur avait inculqués. Je souriais. Sans eux à ma table, je me serais ennuyée ferme. Surtout que Daphné et Pansy Parkinson s'y trouvaient elles aussi. Nous étions une dizaine en tout. Je me dis que finalement, c'était beaucoup mieux ainsi. Théodore Nott, le fiancé de Daphné, avec qui je n'avais jamais vraiment conversé jusque là se révéla être un jeune homme tout à fait charmant et sympathique. Je pus discuter avec lui un moment et apprendre qu'il avait repris les affaires de son père. Ce qui signifiait beaucoup de travail, surtout qu'il y avait eu à faire un tri important. Il m'avoua être allé vivre durant un an chez les non-sorciers et qu'il s'était grandement inspiré de leurs entreprises en échanges et en communication pour développer les siennes.

« Et toi, que fais-tu déjà ? » m'interrogea-t-il en essayant d'oublier le babillage continuel de sa fiancée à côté de lui.

« J'entre en deuxième année. En Sortilèges et Enchantements avancés, » souriais-je.

« Ça te plait ? » demanda-t-il, visiblement intéressé.

« Oui, beaucoup ! Et puis nous avons la possibilité de choisir une option j'ai d'ailleurs une préférence pour l'Histoire des Peuples Magiques Étrangers. »

« Mais ton emploi du temps n'est pas trop chargé ? »

« Il l'est beaucoup moins qu'à Poudlard. Ça me laisse du temps pour aller travailler à la Bibliothèque et écumer tous les musées de Londres ! » riais-je.

« Tu veux dire, chez les moldus ! » s'étonna Drago à côté de moi en me faisant sursauter. Je le dévisageais quelques secondes puis me moquais de lui.

« Bien sûr que oui ! Où veux-tu que je trouve des musées autrement ? »

« Mais… Tu y vas souvent ? » Sa mine étonnée m'amusa et j'en profitais pour en rajouter une couche.

« _Aussi souvent que je le peux_. Tu devrais m'y accompagner la prochaine fois. Je suis sûre que tu serais surpris ! »

« Quoi ? Non, non, non… » se rembrunit-il en croisant les bras.

« Pourquoi ? Aurais-tu la trouille…? » répliquais-je, sarcastique. « Blaise y est allé lui ! »

« Oui, et je peux te dire que je n'y retournais jamais avec toi ! » s'exclama ce dernier. Je levais les yeux au ciel, décidant de l'ignorer, et concentrais mon regard insistant sur le visage de mon voisin. « Drago, ne te laisse pas amadouer par cette frimousse angélique – tu t'éviterais bien des tracas ! » Cette fois-ci, Blaise n'y échappa pas et je lui pinçais le bras sans ménagement. « Aïe ! Mais j'ai rien dit ! »

Théodore et Drago s'esclaffèrent avec moi tandis que Pansy et Daphné observait la scène avec dédain. Et elles n'étaient pas les seules : Juliana Rosier, Phineas McMillan et sa sœur Lysandra, ainsi que Charlus Prewitt et Caïus Yaxley nous observaient du coin de l'œil, l'air hautain. Encore d'autres qui n'ont jamais regardé plus loin que le bout de leur nez… Je préférais les ignorer – comme de coutume puisque c'était mon lot quotidien lorsque je me retrouvais parmi eux – et me retournais vers Drago qui riait encore, et plantais mes yeux dans les siens.

« Alors ? Qu'en dis-tu ? »

« Je prends le risque, » dit-il, plus sérieux. « Mais je t'interdis de me trainer dans leurs magasins ! » Je lui rendais son sourire avec joie.

« Promis ! »

« Alalah… » soupira Blaise derrière moi. « Bon courage mon vieux… Mais ne viens pas te plaindre après ! » rit-il, entrainant avec lui Théodore.

Je soupirais à mon tour en détaillant Drago de la tête au pied, du moins, autant que pouvait se faire puisque nous étions toujours attablés. « Il va quand même falloir y faire un tour. Tu ne peux décemment pas aller chez les moldus dans cette tenue ! »

« Quoi ! Parce qu'en plus je vais devoir m'habiller comme eux ? »

« Oui, sauf si tu tiens à être le centre de leur attention toute la journée. Ce dont je doute fortement, » dis-je, tout sourire en espérant ne pas avoir recourt à mon regard larmoyant.

« Bon… Très bien, » marmonna-t-il en riant néanmoins.

Quand le dessert arriva enfin, je pus observer à loisir les jeunes gens réunis à notre table. Les jumeaux McMillan – Phineas et Lysandra, de trois ans mes ainés – étaient blonds aux yeux verts calculateurs, grands et se ressemblaient d'une manière étonnante. Leur élégance froide et leur amabilité feinte ne laissaient rien deviner de leurs pensées. Ils avaient, tout comme le voulait la noblesse des Sang-Purs, reçu une éducation et des idées bien arrêtées sur les moldus et les Nés-Moldus mais eux avaient eu la finesse de dissimuler leurs opinions aux moments opportuns.

Ce qui n'avait pas été le cas des Yaxley qui l'avaient payé assez cher suite aux procès. Caïus, de quatre, peut-être cinq ans mon ainé, gardait toujours une attitude austère et distante, et visiblement, il n'avait pas apprécié d'être placé à la table des plus jeunes ce soir là. De nous tous, c'était certainement lui le plus grand ses yeux noirs regardaient tout avec hauteur, ses lèvres pincées laissaient deviner les remarques acerbes qu'elles retenaient et ses cheveux noirs gominés lui donnaient un air plus sévère encore. Brrr. Il m'avait toujours fichu la trouille.

Charlus Prewitt était son parfait contraire. Petit, grassouillet, particulièrement collant et surtout bête comme une goule, il ne se lassait pas de faire la cour à la première jeune femme qui le saluait. Je ne suis pas médisante, simplement réaliste ! Je m'explique : j'avais eu le malheur une fois de lui dire bonjour et, moi, pauvre petite fille bienveillante de quatorze ans, incapable d'être méchante, n'avais pu m'en débarrasser avant la fin de la soirée. Je disais donc. Bête comme une goule. Ça, personne, pas même sa mère, ne me contredirait.

Juliana Rosier – blonde aux yeux noisette, de ma taille à peu près et plutôt jolie – était la principale rivale de ma demi-sœur. Durant toute leur scolarité à Poudlard, bien que toutes deux à Serpentard et de la même année, elles n'avaient cessé de se tirer dans les pattes, rivalisant dans tous les domaines, allant des cours aux garçons avec lesquels elles étaient sorties, en passant par les tenues vestimentaires. Aujourd'hui, elles n'étaient aucunement revenues à des meilleurs sentiments mais acceptaient de se côtoyer. Se chamailler comme des gamines n'était pas très bien vu,_ pas à leur âge_. Et puis, des enjeux d'envergure beaucoup plus importante les confrontaient maintenant qu'elles étaient en âge de se marier. Pour l'instant, Daphné menait, puisqu'elle était fiancée à Théodore Nott qui était un des meilleurs partis du pays. Juliana semblait vouloir viser plus haut plusieurs fois, je la surpris à fixer Drago avec insistance. Ce dernier semblait être plus occupé à discuter avec Blaise et Théodore qu'à remarquer les coups d'œil insistants de la jeune femme.

Pansy Parkinson avait depuis bien longtemps oublié toute prétention à devenir la future Mrs Malefoy et se contentait aujourd'hui de le regarder en soupirant. Apparemment toujours sous son charme. Ce qui m'interpella fut le regard de Daphné sur lui. Elle le reluquait sans gêne, et se penchait trop souvent dans sa direction pour que cela paraisse naturel, complètement oublieuse de la présence de son fiancé à côté d'elle. Sa robe au décolleté pigeonnant ne laissait rien à l'imagination. Théodore ne paraissait pas s'en formaliser, et je devinais qu'il devait s'y être habitué. Daphné était tout sauf fidèle. Ils ne se mariaient que parce que leurs parents l'exigeaient. Aux dernières nouvelles, seuls Daphné et Théodore étaient fiancés. Les autres ne devraient pas tarder à apprendre leur prochain mariage : car après tout, n'était-ce pas pour cela que d'innombrables soirées comme celle-ci étaient organisées ? Je soupirais discrètement, réconfortée à l'idée que tout cela ne me concernait pas. Puis la conversation qu'avait eue mon père avec Mr Nott me revint en mémoire et je plaquais mes mains sur mon visage, maugréant.

« Astoria ? » Je relevais la tête, trop vite. _Aouch_. « Ça va ? »

« Euh, oui. Oui ça va. Merci Blaise, » répondis-je en souriant faiblement. Non, **_non_** ça n'allait pas du tout… Des snobinards voulaient me marier à leur rejeton de sang-pur pour être sur d'avoir une descendance bien sorcière ! Alors non ! Non ça n'allait pas du tout ! « Euh, finalement, peut-être pas tant que ça… Je vais aller me rafraichir un peu. Excusez-moi, » déclarais-je en repoussant ma chaise. Je me levais maladroitement, prise de légers vertiges.

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? » demanda Charlus, plus intéressé que serviable.

« Non ! » m'écriais-je, trop vite. « Euh, non merci, mais c'est très aimable à toi. » Je m'éloignais rapidement avant qu'il ne se lève de table.

Au lieu de me diriger vers la salle d'eau la plus proche, je privilégiais le balcon sur lequel donnait la porte fenêtre du fond du corridor. Lorsque je franchis la porte, l'air humide et froid de la nuit me saisit, me faisant frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

La noirceur de la nuit et son silence m'apaisaient. Je ne me sentais en paix qu'à ces moments là, où le silence et la quiétude étaient de mise. Rien n'était plus agréable, surtout lors de ces soirées mondaines éreintantes et fastidieuses.

Le parc, dont je connaissais le moindre recoin, s'étendait à perte de vue. Eclairé par la pleine Lune, il paraissait fantasmagorique alors que le Manoir, décoré pour l'occasion par d'innombrables lampions disposés sur chaque rebord de fenêtre, se reflétait dans l'immense bassin aménagé sur toute la longueur de la demeure, avait des allures féériques. Plus à l'Est s'étendait un lac sur quelques centaines de mètres, avec en son centre un îlot où se trouvait un petit kiosque. J'aimais particulièrement m'y rendre, lorsque le temps s'y prêtait, avec un livre pour y passer des après-midi entière. A l'Ouest s'étiraient des bois, plus ou moins délimités, et même si je ne m'y étais guerre aventurée, je savais qu'ils étaient peuplés de nombreuses créatures, magiques ou non.

Ce domaine avait été fait construit par un de mes aïeux, Lord James Greengrass dont mon père était le descendant direct, il y avait plus de trois siècles. Cet arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière grand-père avait pour philosophie l'impartialité. Des valeurs qu'il avait enseignées à ses enfants, qui à leur tour les avaient inculquées aux leurs. J'aimais à l'imaginer droit et juste, fier de sa famille mais modeste, mais peut-être m'avançais-je un peu trop...

Je laissais mon esprit divaguer sur ce personnage et sa vie quand les paroles de Drago me revinrent en tête.

_Un vaste marché matrimonial..._ On se croirait dans un roman de Jane Austen. Tout cela date du dix-neuvième siècle par Merlin ! Arriérés, je vous dis.

J'essayais de me remémorer le nom des vingt-cinq familles présentes ce soir, tout en passant en revue les plus jeunes. D'après ce que j'en savais – par Daphné qui savait tout sur tout pour ce qui était des ragots – seule Lysandra McMillan était fiancée, et _à un noble _Louis-Philippe d'Estrée_ de la haute aristocratie sorcière française_. Son jumeau n'avait, à ma – non – à la connaissance de Daphné, fait aucune demande pour le moment.

Pansy Parkinson n'en avait reçu qu'une, de Charlus Prewitt, mais toutes les jeunes femmes de famille Sang-Pur de la Terre entière avaient reçu une demande de sa part, alors, disons... que ça ne comptait pas vraiment.

Juliana Rosier avait eu plusieurs prétendants, mais tous avaient été éconduits ou encouragés à revenir dans quelques temps car, et ce n'était plus un secret pour personne, les Rosier avaient pour leur fille des projets plus ambitieux : une alliance avec la famille Malefoy par un mariage avantageux et **_raisonné_**. _Ouais, tu parles_.

De leur côté, les Malefoy avaient abandonné toute prétention à obliger leur fils à un mariage arrangé, si bien que Drago n'était pas fiancé et aucunement intéressé par cette institution millénaire.

Et Blaise encre moins ! Ce dernier se plaisait à dire qu'il finirait vieux grincheux solitaire et qu'il ferait s'éteindre avec lui cette malédiction qui pesait sur sa famille depuis des générations. Là encore, on aurait pu croire à un conte de fée en entendant la prophétie qui y remédiait. Mais Blaise n'y croyait plus depuis longtemps. Cette malédiction était si anciennement encrée dans la famille Zabini qu'on en avait oublié son origine. De cette malédiction, sa propre mère en était la preuve éclatante. _Une femme née Zabini naitra veuve noire_. La prophétie était toute autre... D'après le peu que m'en avait appris Blaise, il s'agissait... d'aimer quelqu'un et d'être aimé en retour. Prophétie de conte de fée, donc.

Quant à Caïus Yaxley, c'était un vrai mystère. On ne lui connaissait aucune fiancée, pas même une vague inclination pour une quelconque jeune femme dans le passé, et pourtant, ce n'était pas les prétendantes qui lui manquaient. D'après Daphné, plusieurs jeunes femmes étrangères s'étaient risquées à approcher le grand et ténébreux Caïus mais sans résultat. _Qu'attendait-il ?_ Il devait bien avoir plus de vingt-huit ans... Un âge que je considérais raisonnable pour le mariage, même si je comptais bien attendre mes trente ans de mon côté ! Je n'étais pas pressée.

La fraîcheur de la nuit finit par avoir raison de mes maux de tête, aussi je regagnais d'un pas mesuré la salle à manger. Quand je poussais la porte principale, un changement me fit tiquer. A ma place se trouvait Daphné, dont la chaise était rapprochée beaucoup plus que ne le voulaient les convenances de celle de mon voisin : Drago. Figée un instant sur le seuil de la porte, je repris vite mes esprits et allais m'assoir à la place que devait occuper ma sœur. Je me retrouvais finalement entourée de Théodore, qui m'accueillit avec un sourire confus mais amical, et Caïus Yaxley, dont j'évitais sagement de croiser le regard. Quand le mien atteignit l'autre côté de la table, je croisais celui de Drago qui semblait plus qu'embarrassé par le comportement de Daphné, vis-à-vis de son ami. Je n'étais pas morte de honte mais presque. La pimbêche qui me servait de demi-sœur était presque assise sur les genoux de son voisin, roucoulante, mielleuse et indiscrète au possible. Je regrettais que mon père soit installé si loin. S'il avait vu une chose pareille, il lui aurait collé une gifle mémorable. Daphné était complètement oublieuse et inconsciente des convenances, ou alors, elle s'en fichait royalement comme d'une goule. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de son fiancé, et encore moins de sa future belle-mère.

Les assiettes à dessert avaient déjà été débarrassées et sur chaque table, plusieurs paniers à fruits pleins à craquer de cerises les avaient remplacées. Cédant à ma gourmandise, j'en saisissais une poignée que j'éparpillais devant moi. Je pourrais manger tout le panier entier si je m'écoutais. Mais, comme une enfant, je me laissais aller à mon éternelle faiblesse sans une once de culpabilité. Le jus écarlate, sucré et légèrement acidulé de ces petits fruits me donnait juste envie d'en manger d'avantage encore. Il fallait juste... que j'évite de m'en mettre partout. Suivant mon exemple, Théodore en prit une poignée à son tour, bientôt imité par Blaise et Drago qui avait repoussé, sans ménagement cette fois-ci, Daphné sur sa chaise. Cette dernière avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et arborait une moue boudeuse digne d'une grimace de goule.

Un mouvement discret attira mon attention à ma droite. Je tournais légèrement la tête, et vis Caïus hésiter à tendre le bras en direction du panier, comme un enfant hésitant à se saisir d'un jouet qui ne lui appartenait pas pour la première fois de sa vie. Ce jeune homme était un vrai mystère. Et quelque chose me dit que son enfance n'avait pas dû être facile. Un père mangemort et violent. Une mère effacée et peu aimante. Il paraissait avoir tout à apprendre de... l'amour, maternel qu'il n'avait jamais reçu, fraternel d'un réel ami. Hésitant une seconde, je saisis quelques cerises du panier et les déposais devant Caïus, dont les sourcils s'étaient hausser de surprise.

« Les plus brillantes sont les meilleures », fis-je calmement avec un faible sourire. Ses yeux me transperçaient et je baissais vite les miens, rougissante de mon audace, _si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça_.

« Merci... » l'entendis-je murmurer. Je relevais la tête aussitôt. Son visage n'était plus aussi sévère, mais toujours un peu, atténué par un semblant de sourire maladroit.

...Décidemment, cette soirée était riche en rebondissements.

Un tintement de verre attira mon attention comme celle de tous les invités. Lucretia s'était levée, souriante au possible. Une fois sûre que tous étaient tournés vers elle, elle dit de sa voix qu'elle voulut agréable :

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre... »

Tous nous levâmes d'un même mouvement dans un charivari de raclements de chaises sur le marbre du sol, pour nous diriger vers la salle de bal dont les portes avaient été ouvertes une seconde plus tôt. En tête de file, Daphné au bras de Théodore. Ces derniers devaient ouvrir le bal. Seule, je marchais silencieusement parmi les convives qui conversaient entre eux, quand une voix aimable m'interpella.

« Miss Greengrass. » Je me retournais et découvris avec étonnement Narcissa Malefoy.

« Mrs Malefoy », répondis-je en inclinant la tête.

« Votre soirée se passe-t-elle agréablement ? »

« Fort bien je vous remercie. Le repas vous a-t-il plu ? »

« C'était exquis. Puis-je me permettre de vous demander si... »

« Oui...? »

« Je vous ai observée discuter avec mon fils, du moins, jusqu'à ce que vous disparaissiez », fit-elle avec le sourire avant de continuer, plus hésitante. « Et je me demandais si... Drago vous a-t-il paru... _éprouvé_ ? »

« Je... Non. Enfin, on devine qu'il l'a été mais... Il s'en remet. Petit à petit, grâce à ses recherches qui lui permettent d'aider autrui, je crois. » Son visage qui s'était peint appréhension retrouva son air serein.

« ...Merci, Astoria. » Je lui souriais.

Nous franchîmes les doubles portes en même temps avant de nous séparer, elle se dirigea vers son groupe d'amis tandis que je cherchais du regard un visage amical.

Les musiciens entamèrent les premières notes de la mélodie qui s'avéra être une valse. Théodore et Daphné s'avancèrent au centre de la piste de danse et commencèrent à virevolter avec grâce. Trente secondes plus tard, d'autres couples les rejoignirent et bientôt, presque tous les invités avaient quitté les canapés qui bordaient la piste.

* * *

Une vague d'inspiration. Qui s'essouffle. Mince. Essayons de tenir le cap ! Chapitre 4 en phase d'écriture.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Le Bal

**Chapitre 4 : Le Bal**

J'étais sagement assise sur canapé dans un coin, observant les couples qui valsaient avec plus ou moins de grâce sur la pise de danse, quand une ombre vint obstruer mon champ de vision.

« Astoria ! J'espérais te trouver plus tôt mais avec tout ce monde, je ne t'avais pas vu. » Charlus Prewitt. Mon pire cauchemar.

S'il y avait bien une chose que je redoutais, c'était de danser avec lui. Je le dépassais de dix centimètres et pesais moitié moins que lui. Son tour de taille faisait le quadruple du mien et si par malheur personne ne me venait en aide, j'allais être contrainte de subir la pire torture qui soit. Ce lourdaud ne savait pas danser. Et les malheureuses qui n'avaient pu y réchapper s'étaient retrouvées avec les pieds en bouilli avant même la fin de la danse.

« ...Ah oui ? » fis-je d'une voix faible. Vite, trouve une excuse, n'importe laquelle ! « Hm. Ecoute, je suis un peu embarrassé. J'avais promis à... » Viiite quelqu'un! « _Blaise_ ! Tu es là ! Je te cherchais partout ! » m'exclamais-je en lui lançant un regard lourd de sens tandis qu'il nous rejoignait. Merlin soit loué.

Mon ami avait le don de me sortir d'impasses comme celle-ci. Et aujourd'hui, il me sauvait littéralement la vie – _les pieds_. Il se tourna vers Charlus tout en saisissant ma main qu'il posa sur son avant bras.

« Charlus », fit-il en un signe de tête. « Excuse Astoria, elle m'avait promis la première danse. Si tu veux bien nous excuser. »

Face au regard peu amical et sévère qu'abordait Blaise, Charlus n'osa à peine ouvrir la bouche. Mon sauveur m'entraina aussitôt sur la piste de danse, sans demander son reste. Emportée par la musique, je me sentais flotter dans les bras de Blaise qui se révélait être un excellent danseur.

« J'ignorais que vous dansiez aussi bien mon cher », remarquais-je avec une voix faussement légère, taquine.

« Et ce n'est qu'un de mes nombreux talents cachés ! » rit-il en retour.

Nous dansâmes encore jusqu'à la fin du premier morceau puis je passais aux bras de mon père pour le second. Nous suivions le flot de danseurs, valsant au gré de la mélodie.

« Comment se passe ta soirée Astoria ? »

« Étonnement, bien, Père. J'ai pu faire plus ample connaissance avec Drago Malefoy, et Blaise est là pour m'épauler en cas de besoin. Ne vous souciez pas de moi », dis-je avec le sourire qu'il me rendit, mais que je devinais crispé. Et ce sourire là ne prévoyait qu'une discussion importante à venir.

« Astoria... J'aurais à t'entretenir de quelques autres choses après la soirée. Quelque chose d'important. » Mon sourire se figea pour se faner ensuite. Je fronçais les sourcils. « Ne t'inquiète pas, rien de dramatique. Oublie tout ça et profite du bal ! »

J'en étais à cet état de confusion quand il me fit tournoyer, lâchant ma main, pour le changement de partenaire. Une main se posa sur ma taille, une autre saisit ma main gauche avant même que j'eusse le temps de lui répondre. Je levais les yeux pour identifier ce nouveau personnage et découvris avec soulagement un visage amical. Drago n'était pas en reste comparé à Blaise pour ce qui était de la danse. Tous deux se débrouillaient à merveille.

« J'ai un instant eu peur de me retrouver face à Charlus Prewitt. Tu me sauves de bien nombreuses mortifications », lui soufflais-je à l'oreille.

« C'est un plaisir », sourit-il. Ses yeux argent me dévisageaient alors que je levais les miens pour les rencontrer.

Nullement gêné, il ne détourna pas le regard et continua son étude. Refusant de rougir devant lui une nouvelle fois, je me concentrais à mon tour sur son visage. J'observais la ligne de sa mâchoire, rasée de près à l'exception d'un fin trait qui partait de sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'à son menton et qui lui ôtait tout caractère enfantin. Ses lèvres lisses et à peine rosées étirées par un sourire discret. Cette fossette qui creusait sa joue à la commissure de sa bouche. Son nez droit et fin. Ses yeux gris qui me dévisageaient toujours.

Nos regards s'étaient accrochés, ni lui ni moi n'arrivâmes à nous détourner. J'étais prisonnière, irrémédiablement captivée par ces pupilles argentées. Inconsciemment, son bras se resserra autour de ma taille, sa main maintenant dans mon dos et la mienne sur sa nuque, nous nous retrouvâmes presque collés l'un à l'autre. Ce n'est que lorsque je me sentis prise de vertiges que je me souvins de respirer. Nous dansâmes comme cela, sans prendre garde à ce qui nous entourait, jusqu'à ce que la musique cesse définitivement, où nous nous séparâmes lentement. Ma main qu'il avait gardée dans la sienne tremblait lorsqu'il la porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un léger baiser.

« ...Ce fut un plaisir », souriais-je, ne quittant pas ses yeux alors que nous nous éloignons l'un de l'autre de quelques pas.

« Plaisir partagé... », répondit-il en me proposant son bras, que je saisis alors qu'il me raccompagnait.

Nous rejoignîmes le petit groupe de personnes où se trouvaient mon père et sa mère, accompagnés de leurs amis, les Nott et leur fils, ainsi que Mrs Zabini et Blaise. Leurs visages étaient fendus d'un sourire plus ou moins discret et que je devinais plein de sous-entendus. Je me raidis aussitôt, ce que Drago perçut aisément. Tentant sans doute de me calmer, il pressa ma main posée sur son bras de la sienne tandis que nous arrivions à leur hauteur, où nous nous séparâmes. Théodore comprit d'emblée notre embarras et se chargea d'attirer l'attention des parents présents en engageant la conversation sur l'évolution des échanges internationaux sorciers. Mais Blaise ne marcha pas et continua à nous fixer tour à tour, sourire amusé aux lèvres. Celui là allait m'entendre s'il ne cessait pas tout de suite...! À mon plus grand soulagement, un regard sévère de la part de Drago le dissuada d'insister et il haussa les épaules, ne se départant pas de son sourire.

Quand l'horloge sonna une heure du matin, les derniers invités prenaient congé et regagnaient leur voiture magique au pied des marches du perron. Lucretia les salua d'un dernier signe de main et mon père ferma enfin la lourde porte d'entrée une fois la voiture disparue.

« Et bien ! Quelle soirée ! Daphné, vas vite te coucher ma chérie, tu tombes de fatigue ! » s'exclama-t-elle. _Evidemment_, le manque de sommeil lui donnait un teint jaunâtre et _cela était intolérable_. _Pas à un mois de son illustre mariage_. Elle monta rapidement les larges escaliers qui menaient à l'étage en entrainant derrière elle Daphné qui se lassa faire sans rechigner après m'avoir lancé un dernier regard méchant. _Pff_. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait...?_

« Astoria », m'interpella mon père. Je me retournais et me rappelais instantanément nos paroles échangées durant le bal.

« Oui...? » fis-je, mal à l'aise.

« Suis-moi dans mon bureau s'il te plait. »

Je ne pus qu'hocher la tête, l'angoisse m'avait noué la gorge. Qu'avait-il de si important à me dire ? Les brides de la conversation que j'avais surprise en début de soirée repassaient en boucle dans ma tête à une vitesse folle. J'étais à deux doigts de paniquer quand nous atteignîmes son bureau. Mon père entra dans la pièce et alla s'assoir dans son fauteuil sans se départir de sa mine soucieuse, alors que je restais bloquée sur le seuil de la porte.

« Entre, viens t'assoir. » J'allais m'installer dans l'un des deux sièges disposés de l'autre côté du bureau en face de lui et attendis, muette. « Écoute, c'est délicat, j'ignore comment m'y prendre... »

J'étais certaine que jamais il ne m'obligerait à un mariage arrangé – je l'avais entendu de sa bouche quelques heures plus tôt. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de redouter la conversation qui allait suivre. S'il ne s'agissait pas de cela, alors qu'était-ce ?

« Tu sais que Daphné... Daphné n'est fiancée que parce que Lucretia l'a exigé, et tu sais parfaitement que cela ne m'enchante pas pour les raisons dont nous avons déjà parlées. Et que _jamais_ je n'exigerais cela de toi. Seulement voilà, il semblerait... » Il s'arrêta un instant, cherchant ses mots. J'essayais de déglutir, difficilement. « Il semblerait que quelques familles l'ignorent. Plusieurs d'entre elles sont venues me demander ta main », dit-il d'une voix grave avant de s'empresser d'ajouter : « Rassure-toi, je les ai aussitôt repoussées ! »

Je reprenais mon souffle. Le sang qui avait quitté mon visage reprit lentement la direction de mes joues. Il continua, embarrassé :

« Mais ces événements m'ont conforté dans l'idée que j'avais raison de te préférer à l'écart de ces gens là, et je suis persuadé que d'autres projettent de venir me demander ta main. Alors, je pense qu'il serait préférable que... »

« Que j'évite les réunions de ce genre », finissais-je à sa place, soulagée. Finalement, il ne s'agissait rien de ce que je ne savais déjà.

« Pour un temps seulement ! Idéalement, le temps nécessaire pour ces familles de caser leur fils... Je comprendrais que tu veuilles retrouver tes amis à ces occasions, mais je serais plus serein si je te savais à l'abri de ces manigances. »

« Je comprends. Merci de m'en avoir informée Père. » Je me levais, souhaitant prendre congé.

Il m'imita aussitôt et nous sortîmes de son bureau avant de regagner les escaliers en silence. En haut de ses derniers, il me souhaita bonne nuit, m'embrassant sur le front, et nous nous séparâmes. J'allais entrer dans ma chambre quand la porte de celle de Daphné s'ouvrit sur cette dernière. A en juger la grimace qu'affichait son visage, elle n'était pas très contente. Sans prendre la peine de s'expliquer, elle se rua sur moi et me poussa sans ménagement dans ma chambre, claquant la porte sans se soucier de vacarme qu'elle engendrait.

« **_TOI ! Comment as-tu pu !_** » s'écria-t-elle en me poussant du doigt. Echevelée, elle avait le visage rouge de colère.

« _Pardon ?_ » demandais-je alors que je repoussais ses mains qui cherchaient à me faire tomber. Que me voulait-elle encore ! Elle commençait sérieusement à m'agacer !

« **_Tu n'as pas le droit !_** **_Il est à moi !_** **À MOI !**» Elle réussit à agripper un pan de ma robe et en déchira la moitié, découvrant mes jambes.

« _Mais t'es malade !_ » hurlais-je à mon tour avant de la repousser de toutes mes forces. « Et de quoi tu parles ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait pour que tu m'emmerdes ! »

« **_Il ne me regarde plus ! _**Drago !C'est de **_ta_** faute ! J'te hais, _sale morveuse de sang de bourbe_ ! » Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et la gifle partit toute seule. Elle tomba lourdement sur le sol, et se mit à geindre, la main sur la joue.

« **_QUOI !_** Tu- Tu... avec Drago Malefoy ! » J'étais abasourdie.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ! Tu n'es qu'une moins que rien, tu ne mérites pas son attention ! Tu l'as fait exprès ! Il ne me regarde plus ! » criait-elle encore, ne cessant de m'insulter, m'accuser de tout. A ce moment là, je perdis toute trace de civilité restante.

« Espèce- espèce de- de garce ! Dois-je te rappeler que tu te maries dans un mois ! »

« Et alors ! Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Je me fiche de Théodore ! Il sait parfaitement que je ne lui serais pas fidèle », fit-elle avec aplomb, cessant de geindre. J'en perdais mes mots devant une telle déclaration. « Et lui non plus ne l'est pas ! » _É__videmment_, accuser l'autre de sa propre faute, je m'étonnais qu'elle ne l'ait pas encore fait.

« Peut-être, mais lui a la décence d'être discret ! Tu- Tu n'as aucun bon sens ! Ni aucune moralité ! Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que cela pourrait blesser Théodore ? Tu couches avec un de ses **_amis_** ! »

« **_Haha !_** En tout cas, ça ne dérangeait pas Drago jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! » fit-elle avec un sourire mauvais. Puis son visage s'illumina, lui donnant un air presque dément : « Il ne voulait que me rendre jalouse ! _Ahaha_ ! Tu n'es rien pour lui ! Juste un nouveau jouet qu'il s'empressera de jeter une fois qu'il aura fini de s'amuser ! »

Ses paroles eurent sur moi l'effet d'une douche froide, et je me sentis devenir livide, incapable de penser de façon cohérente. Puis une toute autre sensation m'envahit. Plus puissante que la colère, la _fureur_. Jamais je n'avais autant détesté Daphné qu'à cet instant. J'allais me jeter sur elle, toutes griffes dehors quand ma porte s'ouvrit en fracas.

« **CELA SUFFIT **!» fit la voix tonitruante de mon père. « **Daphné **! _Dans ta chambre !_ Tout de suite ! »

Elle s'était relevée, avait affiché sur sa face un air confiant et quitté ma chambre, ignorant royalement notre père, non sans m'avoir jeté un dernier sourire mauvais. Trois secondes plus tard, je pus entendre sa porte claquer. Mon père n'avait pas quitté le seuil de ma porte, il avait les traits déformés par la colère, que j'espérais dirigée vers Daphné. J'inspirais faiblement, essayant vainement de reprendre contenance. J'avais à nouveau la gorge nouée. Mais cette fois-ci, à deux doigts de fondre en larmes.

« Elle sera sévèrement punie, je peux te le garantir. » Il referma la porte et j'entendis ses pas pesants s'éloigner.

Je soufflais, un mal de tête me ceinturait le crâne, je me laissais aller sur mon lit. La fatigue, le stress, une dispute, et une déception en prime. Drago couchait avec ma sœur. Ça, il s'était bien gardé de me le dire. Il m'avait d'emblée inspirer confiance, nous avions discuté, fait connaissance, rigolé. Mais les paroles de Daphné tournaient en boucle dans ma tête. _Nouveau jouet_... _Tu n'es rien pour lui_. Une larme m'échappa. Je me trouvais ridicule. Pourquoi devrais-je pleurer pour un garçon que je connais à peine, et qui plus est, couche avec ma demi-sœur ? J'étais tellement... déçue ! Mais à quoi m'attendais-je ? Au prince charmant ? Pff. Quelle idiote.

Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'interroger sur ses motivations. Pourquoi m'avoir abordée ? S'être confié à moi ? Dansé avec moi toute la soirée ? J'avais finalement raison de m'étonner de cette nouvelle facette. Souriant, aimable, sympathique... Il cachait bien son jeu. Mais qu'avait-il derrière la tête ? Il ne m'avait pas semblé vraiment... entreprenant, du moins pas de la façon dont il pourrait le faire s'il avait voulu simplement _s'amuser_. Si ce n'était pas pour _ça_ qu'il avait voulu me paraître si agréable, alors dans quel but ? Rendre jalouse Daphné ? D'après ce que m'en avait dit Blaise, Drago ne se souciait que rarement d'elle et ne lui accordait un mot uniquement par politesse.

Daphné... Je n'avais plus qu'une envie : lui tordre le cou de mes propres mains. Elle m'était apparue ce soir plus mauvaise que jamais. Je la savais égoïste, et infidèle, mais je ne pensais pas que ça allait jusque là. La scène qu'elle venait de me faire me montrait à quel point elle était égocentrique, pensant que tout lui était dû sans contrepartie. Elle reflétait bien sa propre mère.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je m'étais contentée de les observer de loin sans me joindre vraiment à eux, et les événements de ce soir me convainquirent que ce n'était vraiment pas un monde où j'avais ma place. _C'était décidé_. J'éviterais ce microcosme de sangsues autant que possible, qu'ils m'oublient avec leur histoire de mariage et leur descendance sorcière. Mon père n'en serait que soulagé, Lucretia aux anges et Daphné pourrait à loisir baver sur Drago Malefoy sans venir m'agresser ensuite. Et puis, je pourrais voir Blaise à l'université durant la semaine, alors ces réceptions ne me manqueront pas vraiment.

Il était plus de deux heures du matin et je tombais de fatigue. Après un effort surhumain pour me relever, je m'empressais de me débarrasser des restes de ma robe et enfilais mon pyjama de satin. Je me trainais ensuite jusqu'à la salle de bain, où je me démaquillais rapidement, me lavais aussi vite les dents puis courais rejoindre mon lit dans lequel je me glissais avec soulagement.

Dans un mois se marieraient Théodore et Daphné. Dans un mois, ce manoir retrouverait une quiétude qui l'avait déserté depuis vingt ans. Elle partirait vivre chez les Nott, et il ne resterait que Lucretia pour venir troubler le calme du domaine.

Si j'évitais soigneusement ces maudits Sang-Pur, et _Drago Malefoy_ à l'occasion, je pourrais vivre sereinement ma petite vie dans mon coin.

* * *

**_J'aiiime faire passer Daphné pour la méchante_ :) Elle est aussi mauvais que sa mère... **

**Et ce Drago qu'on croyait repenti, pas si remis que ça, hm ? **

**Un conseil qu'il faudrait donner à Astoria (je vous donne un indice) : éviter de croire tout ce qui sort de la bouche de Daphné...**

**Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez !**

**Chapitre 5 en tête... ;)  
**


	5. Chapitre 5 : J  3

**Chapitre 5 : J – 3**

Nous arrivions en Novembre. L'automne s'était déjà installé dans les paysages de l'Angleterre, roussissant les feuilles des arbres, mettant à nu les fleurs de leurs pétales. Les températures se faisaient plus fraîches et même si elles restaient douces pour la saison, on sentait que l'hiver arrivait à grands pas. Le vent balayait les feuilles déjà tombées, les entrainant dans une danse aérienne, virevoltant au dessus des parterres de pelouses verdoyantes qui s'étendaient jusqu'aux limites du domaine. Devant moi s'affrontaient le ciel grisâtre et les couleurs vives et chaudes des bois, le soleil perçait plus loin l'épaisse couche de nuage qui couvrait la région depuis plusieurs jours, illuminant les champs de ses rayons chaleureux et que je mourrais d'envie de sentir sur mon visage.

Un mois que les enseignements avaient repris. Tous les jours, je me rendais inlassablement à Londres par cheminée jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur, d'où je prenais les transports en commun moldus, les préférant au transplanage, pour rejoindre le Palais de Westminster, bordant la Tamise. Ce dernier abritait depuis sa reconstruction l'Université Britannique de Magie Avancée. Beaucoup plus récente que l'école de Poudlard, l'Université avait été fondée par Sir Charles Barry, au dix-neuvième siècle alors qu'il avait été désigné comme architecte pour la reconstruction du monument, à l'époque partiellement détruit par un incendie. Ce sorcier ambitieux s'était entouré des plus influents moldus _au secret_ et ensemble, ils avaient créé cette institution à l'image de Cambridge et d'Oxford. Les sorciers qui intégraient l'Université s'engageaient à développer, à faire évoluer les savoirs magiques acquis. En Sortilèges et Enchantements, il s'agissait principalement d'en créer de nouveaux, d'en rendre plus efficaces et cela demandait énormément de recherches et une connaissance poussée du Latin et de langages anciens. Nous n'étions pas très nombreux, cinq-cents au grand maximum, et parmi tous ces sorciers, des érudits, des mages, des anciens qui n'avaient jamais quitté les bancs de l'Université et qui initiaient les plus jeunes aux savoirs magiques ancestraux des pays du monde entier.

Un mois donc. Et Blaise, que je croisais presque journellement, me voyait de plus en plus distante chaque jour. Je n'osais lui confier les paroles de Daphné, mes interrogations concernant Drago, mon appréhension de lui faire face à nouveau. Je détestais par-dessus tout que l'on me mente, même par omission, et l'attitude de Drago après m'avoir étonnée, me déplaisait particulièrement. J'ignorais toujours quelles étaient ses intentions – s'il en avait – me concernant. Et cela me mettait mal à l'aise.

Le Soleil commençait à décliner. Il était trois heures de l'après midi passées et je devais me rendre impérativement chez Tissard & Brodette sur le Chemin de Traverse pour les derniers essayages de la robe de demoiselle d'honneur que je devrais porter le weekend prochain pour le mariage de Théodore et Daphné. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs imbuvable ces derniers temps. Enfin, davantage que d'ordinaire si cela était possible.

J'attrapais ma capeline accrochée sur le porte-manteau avant de sortir de ma chambre en prenant soin de fermer derrière moi et rejoignais le hall d'entrée sans me presser. Mais peut-être aurais-je du : en bas des escaliers, Lucretia attendait, impatiente, tapant du pied d'énervement.

« Te voilà enfin ! Dépêchons-nous d'y aller, nous avons rendez vous à seize heures ! »

« Mais il n'est que quinze heures ! » _Moi qui comptais flâner un peu sur le Chemin de Traverse... C'est foutu._

« Je m'en contrefiche, dépêche-toi ! »

Elle s'engouffra dans la cheminée et disparut dans une envolée de flammes vertes. J'y entrais à sa suite sans plus attendre.

**XXX**

Perchée depuis plus de trois quarts d'heure sur un promontoire, je regardais avec lassitude les couturières repiquer, resserrer, ajuster tels points ou tels plis. Je n'en pouvais plus ! Bien que la robe fût impeccable, Lucretia trouvait chaque fois quelque chose à retoucher, si bien que je sentais mes jambes trembler à force d'être restée debout aussi longtemps.

La robe était faite d'un satin délicat prune et tombait raide sur le sol à partir de ma taille cintrée. Un large col rond laissait entrevoir discrètement la naissance de ma poitrine. Les manches, longues, couvraient mes bras jusqu'à mes poignets. Très élégante sans paraître excessivement luxuriante, je me sentais telle une jeune femme du dix-neuvième siècle. Ne manquait plus qu'une paire de boucles d'oreille discrètes, des escarpins et une coiffure un peu plus élaborée. C'était Daphné, influencée par Lucretia, qui avait choisi la robe de la demoiselle d'honneur et je m'étonnais que son choix se soit porté sur celle-ci. Elle était exquise. Connaissant ma demi-sœur, je pensais qu'elle aurait plutôt opté pour une robe beaucoup moins élégante pour moi. Ou bien alors, sa robe à elle devait être sublime et par là, elle était assurée qu'on ne remarquerait qu'elle.

Il était dix-huit heures quand, enfin, je pus sortir de la boutique, laissant Lucretia avec les pauvres couturières qui allaient subir plus longtemps encore ses litanies. Dehors, le soleil avait déjà disparu depuis un moment et l'air froid me surprit. Les lampadaires et les vitrines illuminées des diverses boutiques éclairaient la ruelle. Nous n'étions qu'en Novembre mais les températures approchaient le zéro degré de plus en plus régulièrement. Il allait sans doute neiger bientôt.

Dans trois jours aurait lieu la cérémonie de mariage de Théodore et Daphné. Dans trois jours, je devrais remonter l'allée aux côtés du témoin du futur marié. Et comme si Merlin avait décidé de s'acharner sur moi, ce témoin n'était autre que Drago Malefoy. C'était Lucretia qui me l'avait appris et je m'étais efforcée de garder un visage indifférent alors que Daphné m'observait attentivement avec son sourire narquois devenu coutumier lorsqu'il s'agissait de Drago. Pff... Ce n'était pas tant de le revoir qui m'embêtait... Mais plutôt –

Si, en réalité.

...

En fait, je n'en savais rien. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Mon cerveau saturait d'interrogations et de conclusions sans queue ni tête. _Arrête de te prendre la branchiflore avec ces c*nneries Astoria !_ Oui, j'aurais bien aimé.

Soupirant un bout coup, j'entrepris de fixer mon attention sur les vitrines des boutiques de l'allée principale du Chemin de Traverse, toutes récemment décorées pour Noël. Je me devais de m'occuper, d'oublier toutes ses suppositions débiles qui filaient dans ma tête. Quoi de mieux qu'une balade...? Je n'étais d'ailleurs pas la seule à me promener : à tout juste vingt mètres se tenait Blaise, l'air décontracté et un peu suffisant comme de coutume, tout juste sorti de l'Agence de Tourisme Sorcière. Son air arrogant disparu aussitôt quand il m'aperçut et se hâta de venir à ma rencontre. Je souriais. Blaise serait toujours Blaise. Distant et blasé en apparence, bienveillant et blagueur avec qui il était proche.

« Merlin, le hasard fait bien les choses ces temps-ci ! » s'exclama-t-il, tout sourire, alors qu'il se penchait pour me faire la bise. Je tiquais.

« Comment cela ? » demandais-je, déroutée.

« Il fallait justement que je te parle » déclara-t-il d'un ton mi-sérieux mi-taquin. Je soupirais. Blaise était une énigme à lui tout seul. Lorsqu'il utilisait ce ton, je ne savais s'il blaguait ou non. _Merlin que c'était irritant parfois !_

« Et me parler de...? »

« Toi. »

« Moi ! » m'exclamais-je, bizarrement paniquée. « Comment ça, _moi_ ? »

« Du calme ma belle ! Tout va bien, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, » rit-il avant de reprendre, plus sérieusement. « Sauf peut-être avoir été... _distante_ ce dernier mois ? »

Je soupirais, mi-soulagée, mi-penaude.

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire Astoria », plaida-t-il en serrant ma main. « Des sujets les plus sérieux aux sujets les plus débiles en passant par ceux les plus embarrassants ! » plaisanta-t-il ensuite. Je lui souris affectueusement. Blaise avait un jour décidé qu'il serait comme un frère pour moi, et je lui serais éternellement reconnaissante pour cela.

« Je suis désolée », soufflais-je en baissant les yeux, trouvant le bout de mes chaussures soudainement très intéressant.

« Astoria », fit sa voix autoritaire de grand-frère en soulevant mon menton de son doigt. « Dis moi ce qu'il ne va pas. »

« Je- C'est que- ... », commençais-je vainement, rebaissant la tête aussitôt. Trop embarrassant. Que pourrais-je bien lui dire ? Je me suis sans doute fait des films concernant Drago. Peut-être tout cela ne voulait rien dire du tout.

« Astoria... » soupira Blaise prenant mon visage entre ses deux mains, m'obligeant à croiser son regard onyx. « Dis moi. »

« D'accord », dis-je difficilement avec les joues prises entre ses mains. « Mais peux-tu libérer mes joues avant ? » Il rit de bon cœur et me relâcha avant de m'entrainer dans le café le plus proche.

« Viens, autant discuter au chaud. Qu'est-ce que tu prends ? Thé au citron, comme d'habitude ? »

« Oui, s'il te plait », répondis-je avant d'aller m'asseoir à la table la plus proche de la cheminée. Il me rejoignit avec notre commande et s'assit en face de moi, ses yeux inquisiteurs dans les miens.

« Je vous écoute, jeune fille », dit-il d'une voix impénétrable. Je soupirais, ne sachant pas par quoi commencer. Tout se bousculait dans mon esprit qu'il en était difficile de faire le tri.

« Je... Te- Te rappelles-tu de la soirée en l'honneur des fiançailles de Théodore et Daphné...? » commençais-je maladroitement. Il hocha la tête, puis me sourit gentiment pour m'encourager à continuer. « Ce soir là... Drago et moi avons beaucoup discuté, et dansé, et parlé. Hm. Je veux dire-. Il s'est plus ou moins confié à moi et-. » L'air surpris de Blaise m'interrompit. « Quoi ? »

« Il s'est confié, dis-tu ? »

« Oui. Pourquoi ? »

« ...Pour rien. Continue, je t'en prie. » Je le regardais, suspicieuse, mais son air étonné avait disparu.

« Hm. »

« Astoria... »

« Oui, oui, d'accord », soupirais-je. « Après le départ des derniers invités, je montais me coucher quand Daphné s'est ruée sur moi et a commencé à m'insulter puis m'accuser de lui... Hm. _Voler_... Drago. »

Blaise ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis la rouvrit et finit par dire quelque chose. « Je savais qu'elle était... _égocentrique_ et _irrationnelle_, mais pas à ce point. »

« Comment cela ? » demandais-je, ne voyant pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Drago et Daphné **_avaient_** l'habitude de... coucher ensemble. Mais c'était il y a un moment déjà. Au moins un an », déclara-t-il.

« Mais. Elle m'a dit que... » Je m'arrêtais, cherchant les mots corrects. « C'était toujours d'actualité. »

« Elle t'a menti », répondit-il simplement. « Drago n'a pratiquement accordé son attention qu'à toi ce soir-là – _je rosissais _– et, jalouse comme elle est, Daphné voulait te blesser. Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait réussi, non ? »

« Hm. »

« _Hm_ n'est pas une réponse Astoria », sourit-il. Je soupirais.

« Disons que... Peut-être un peu...? » admis-je, penaude. Ce fut à son tour de soupirer.

« C'est pour cela que tu es restée distante ces dernières semaines ? » demanda-t-il. « J'ai parlé à Drago récemment. Il m'a dit que chaque fois qu'il t'envoyait un hibou pour votre sortie au musée, tu prétextais un empêchement ou Merlin sait quoi. » Je rougissais et baissais la tête, le nez dans ma tasse de thé.

« C'est que-. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Avec cette nouvelle facette de Drago que je ne connaissais pas et ces histoires de demandes en mariage, je- »

« A- Attends », m'interrompit Blaise. « Quelles demandes en mariage ? »

« Ah. J'ai oublié de te parler de ça aussi...? » fis-je d'une petite voix. Il me fit les gros yeux.

« Astoria », gronda-t-il.

« Très bien... Mon- Mon père m'a dit que plusieurs familles de sang-pur lui avaient demandé ma main, parce que je suis de sang-mêlé, pour avoir l'assurance d'engendrer une descendance sorcière, _sans_ _Cracmol_ », dis-je en un seul souffle.

« **_Quoi...!_** » s'écria-t-il, ahuri.

« Il les a aussitôt évincés évidemment, et leur a clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne me forcerait jamais dans un mariage de connivence – particulièrement dans ce cercle. Il me préfère à l'écart de ce genre de réunions, et je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec lui sur ce point. Ces sangs-sues me fichent la trouille avec leurs idées arriérées. »

Blaise avait l'air hagard, le regard perdu dans le vide. Oui, en même temps, j'étais toute aussi choquée quand j'ai découvert cette idée aberrante. Lui laissant le temps d'assimiler ma déclaration, je me penchais sur mon thé qui avait refroidi depuis un moment et que je réchauffais d'un coup de baguette.

Puis le début de notre conversation me revint. En réalité... Il n'y avait plus rien entre Drago et Daphné...? Une part de moi se réjouit vivement à cette nouvelle maintenant qu'elle avait fait son chemin dans ma tête. Mais une autre part m'inquiéta aussi vite. Pourquoi m'exultais-je aussi vite à cette idée ? _Du calme Astoria_, ne tire pas de (mauvaises) conclusions trop vite. Puis une troisième part m'interpella. Que diable allais-je pouvoir bien dire à Drago pour justifier mon comportement de ces dernières semaines ?

Blaise sortit enfin de ses pensées et re-concentra son regard illisible sur mon visage. Je lui souris faiblement.

« Je comprends mieux maintenant », souffla-t-il avec un faible sourire étirant ses lèvres. Il prit ma main dans la sienne et la serra gentiment, puis son visage s'éclaira : « Tu sais quoi, j'ai une idée. Après Noël, j'avais l'intention d'aller passer deux semaines à Paris et- »

« C'est vrai ! » m'exclamais-je, enthousiaste. « Oh Blaise, tu peux m'emmener dis ? Dis oui ! Steuh plaît, steuh plaît, steuh plaît ! » fis-je avec des yeux de croup battu. Ma réaction le fit rire aux éclats – et je fis tout mon possible pour ne pas me joindre à lui.

« AHAHA ! Aha ! Haaa... » Il reprit son souffle, sembla se calmer, puis me regarda à nouveau, toute maitrise de soi retrouvée. « Je comptais justement t'inviter à te joindre à nous. »

« _Nous_ ? »

« Err, hm, oui. Drago sera du voyage aussi. »

« Oh. »

Oh_ quoi, Astoria ? Pourquoi réfléchis-tu ? Ça fait une éternité que tu veux aller à Paris. Dis oui !_

« D'accord ! » m'exclamais-je, aux anges, en écoutant la voix de ma conscience. _Pour Drago... On avisera en temps voulu._

« Parfait ! On part le 26, par Portoloin que l'on attrapera à l'Agence de Tourisme. J'ai déjà réservé une suite familiale dans un hôtel moldu proche du quartier sorcier parisien. Donc ne te préoccupe de rien sauf de ta valise... » débita-t-il avant d'ajouter avec un sourire entendu : « Prévois peut être quelques robes de soirée, on sait jamais. »

« C'est noté ! Quoi d'autre chef ? »

« Hm... Des dessous sexy ? »

« **_Blaise_** ! » me récriais-je en rougissant comme une pivoine tandis qu'il explosait de rire.

Ouuuh celui là ! Je- Il va- Non mais ! Je le regardais se tordre de rire tandis que je tentais difficilement de reprendre mon sang froid, ou plutôt, attendais que mes joues reprennent leur couleur naturelle.

_Blaise serait toujours Blaise_, soupirais-je. Il m'avait vite cernée et _très_ vite deviné ce qui m'embarrassait. Non pas que je fus _prude_, mais simplement... réservée. Je n'avais jamais eu de _vrai_ petit copain – _si l'on outrepassait quelques innocents moments d'égarements durant les soirées arrosées après la victoire de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle_ – et mes quelques amies à Poudlard n'étaient pas des plus aventureuses. Pour faire simple, je n'étais pas vraiment expérimentée. _Au courant_ mais pas expérimentée. Pour autant, cela ne m'empêchait pas de rougir jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux chaque fois que Blaise abordait _le_ _sujet_ ou tout ce qui y relatait. Comme par exemple, mes _dessous sexy_. Raaah, il y a vraiment des fois où... je me mettrais des claques ! Je vais sur mes vingt ans par Morgan !

« _Astoria..._ » fit la voix de Blaise, me tirant de mes pensées. « Astoria ? »

« Hm ? »

« Fatiguée ? »

« Oui, j'ai passé presqu'une heure debout chez Tissard & Brodette pour un dernier essayage. »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai. C'est ce weekend... »

« Dans trois jours. Lucretia est imbuvable, et je ne te parle même pas de Daphné », soupirais-je. « Je plains Mrs Nott. Ça ne doit pas être facile avec ces deux harpies au Manoir. »

« Et ce pauvre Théo qui doit sans doute s'enfermer dans son bureau dès l'aube et n'en sortir qu'à la nuit tombée », rit-il.

« J'imagine bien ! » souriais-je avant d'ajouter plus sérieusement : « J'espère tout de même qu'ils finiront par s'apprécier... Daphné est tout sauf décidée à lui être fidèle. »

« Théo ne le sait que trop bien... Lui-même est allé voir _ailleurs_ jusque récemment mais je ne pense pas que tout soit perdu d'avance », déclara-t-il. « Il l'a bien cernée et sait ce qu'elle veut et ne veut surtout pas chez un homme, alors il va jongler avec tout ça et parviendra à la faire tomber amoureuse de lui. »

J'étais bouche-bée.

« Cela s'appelle la _manipulation_ ma petite Astoria », rit Blaise devant mon air ahuri. « C'est très efficace avec les femmes comme Daphné. Elle déteste la routine, aime l'aventure, l'action et par-dessus tout, le sexe. Théo s'arrange pour lui donner les trois derniers et éviter la première et c'est dans la poche. Facile ! Je te paris dix Gallions que, dans six mois, c'est fait, » avança-t-il en me tendant la main que je serrais de la mienne.

« Tenu. »

_Serpentards jusqu'aux bouts des ongles ce sorcier !_

Nous nous séparâmes peu de temps après.

Il était plus de vingt heures quand j'apparus dans la cheminée du hall d'entrée. Le diner devait déjà être fini aussi je me rendis directement en cuisine. Mifty m'avait consciencieusement laissé une assiette pleine sous une cloche de verre comme elle le faisait chaque fois que je rentrais tard – ce qui arrivait fréquemment compte tenu de mon emploi du temps plutôt variable. Je mangeais en vitesse mon repas et finissais sur une note sucrée avec une part de tarte et un yaourt puis regagnait ma chambre. Je ne croisais personne sur mon chemin, pas même de Daphné enragée comme cela avait été le cas un mois plus tôt. Mes épaules s'étaient allégées d'un poids important depuis ce début d'après midi, grâce à Blaise. J'avais eu tort de craindre sa réaction. Je poussais un gros soupir de soulagement et me laissais aller sur mon lit.

Dans trois jours aurait lieu le mariage tant attendu de Théodore et Daphné. Dans trois jours, je verrais Drago et bizarrement, je ne ressentais plus aucune appréhension à cette idée. Les choses iraient en s'arrangeant, pensais-je ne souriant. De cela j'en étais certaine.

* * *

**Je - suis - dé - so - lée ! de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps...**

**Ces derniers temps, je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à écrire. Période difficile - principalement due à un manque d'intérêt et de motivation énorme concernant le "sujet" mes études. Bref. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**

**Concernant les prochains chapitres, je peux vous dire qu'ils ont leur trame. Les prochains, jusqu'au dernier ! J'en compte pour le moment 18. Peut-être y en aura-t-il plus ou moins 1, je verrais comment l'histoire se goupille.**


End file.
